Bonds of Blood
by DreameroftheSky
Summary: This is a premise I have never seen. Harry Potter recieves a letter that will change his life and that of the magical world forever, due not in small part to what it reveals about him and the Dark Lord.... Rated K to be safe.
1. A Shocking Revelation

Dramatics Personae Students

Harry Potter (Gryffindor)

Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)

Ron Weasley (Gryffindor)

Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)

Adults 

Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort (Dark Wizard)

Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster)

Sirius Black (Order Member)

Remus Lupin (Order Member)

Severus Snape (Order Member; Death Eater)

Lucius Malfoy (Death Eater)

Cornelius Fudge (Prime Minister)

Original Character(s)

**Chapter One** - _A Shocking Revelation_

Harry Potter sat at the back of his History of Magic class, bored to death by Professor Binns, who was rambling on about goblin wars, previous attacks by different magical groups upon Muggles and the like. He risked a yawn and grinned widely when he saw his best friend Ronald Weasley snoring with his head in his arms.

It was towards the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts and so far it had been an exciting year, not in the least because of the fact that _his_ name had appeared as a fourth Triwizard champion. Ron had hated him for it until he'd faced the Horntail in his first task, then he'd once again become one of Harry's supporters.

He wasn't actually in class but exempted from them due to the Tournament. He was supposed to be studying on hexes, jinxes and charms for the last task, a large maze. He'd been researching all night and he was tired. Hermione turned and glowered at him from the second row, reminding him of the importance of study.

Harry rolled his eyes at her just as Professor Binns said, "Class dismissed."

Harry stuffed his books in a bag and hurried out the door before Hermione could scold him, heading for the Gryffindor tower.

He reached his own bed in the dormitories and flopped down, exhausted. He pulled off his glasses and set them on the table, rubbing his forehead with a grimace.

The next thing Harry knew was that someone was tapping on the window incessantly, refusing to let him sleep. He sat up, picked up his glasses and saw a large dark brown and gray owl glaring at him balefully with large yellow eyes. He yawned, opening the window so it could fly in. It landed on his bed, so he said "Sorry about the wait."

He removed a large brown package for _Harry Potter; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, paid the fee and sat down, holding the heavy package in his handsIn shock he noticed it was postdated for July 31, 1980! He'd have been a year old then, still with his mother and father.

He opened it and removed a scroll of crimson parchment with elegant calligraphy in gold ink. He gazed to the bottom, wondering who had sent it to him and unwilling tears sprang up into his eyes. The elegant signature was _Lily Evans._

He began to read, wondering why his mother would have postdated a letter for him.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter right now then I am sorry to say that things proceeded as your father feared and I am dead. This letter contains my will, as well as sensitive documents detailing a secret I am about to tell you. First I must ask you to forgive me, because these things will change life as you know it now. For years you have been told that you look like James but have my eyes. This is false and no one else knows what I am about to tell you. Your father and I made a mistake maybe when we didn't tell another soul, but we were concerned for your safety. You see James is not your father._

_What? _How could James not be his father? Even Dumbledore said he looked extraordinarily like him.

_I married James just after I learned I was pregnant with you due to the fact that it would protect you and me. To all knowledge of the Order of the Phoenix I was single until I married James. I was not. I had married my true love 3 years earlier. His identity is what caused us to take so many precautions about our marriage and your birth. _

_You see your father was there when you were born, due to the fact that he ordered the battle at Salazar and Rowena's burial place so that he could be with me. Your appearance was changed after your birth so that you looked like James, but it will start fading now and by 3 weeks, you will have your real appearance back. _

_I give to you your father's name now, so that you may finally know him. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also known as Lord Voldemort._

Harry stared at the text, gaping. Voldemort, the man who had tried to kill him was his father! Did he know? Was that why he was trying to kill Harry?

_Your real name is Harry Salazar Rowan Riddle. Long I know, but those two names are important to the Slytherin line and to Gryffindor as well. _

_The reason why I am writing this letter is to clear up a mistake. Your father did not kill me and did not try to kill you. I had a premonition about this and so this letter will clear things up. A week ago when your father and I were talking he mentioned that he was going to come to Godric's Hollow and pick you and I up. I had a bad feeling about that and tried to dissuade him, but he was adamant. As soon as I left and came back to Godric's Hollow I knew it would not go as planned. James was a pureblood, and recently that trait had been rearing its ugly head in his attitude. I knew he would be angry that I loved a half-blood more than he did and I was afraid_ _that if Tom came, James would try and kill you. I am sure that is what happened, and that your father still loves you very much. I have no idea what happened to him but I am sure you do. Find him and listen to him. He wanted so very much to have a family._

Love,

Lily Evans-Riddle

Harry sighed. This meant he was going to have to talk with Hermione, as she was the only one smart enough to tell him what he needed to know.

Harry walked down to the common room and sat in a large chair facing the door, watching for Hermione.

As soon as he sat down she came through the door, looking around for him. Beaming when she saw him sitting there, she walked over and perched on the edge of the chair across from him. A ginger haired cat immediately jumped onto her lap and Hermione smiled at Crookshanks as she petted the top of his head.

"Hermione, what kind of side effects would Voldemort have had when he was separated from his body that night?"

Hermione shot him a strange look but said, "Well, his mind was attached to his soul so he would still retain his intelligence and his identity, but he was probably hit very quickly and didn't have time to prepare, so I imagine his memory might be slightly off. Why?"

Harry smiled and said, "Just curious."

_That's what probably happened then,_ Harry thought. He got up and walked down the stairs out of the common room and into the castle main. Hang _on_! He stopped. Just _why _was he trying to validate Voldemort's actions! The man had killed his family! But no, the man who had really destroyed his family that night was not Voldemort or Tom or whatever Harry called him, but James Potter, the arrogant pureblood.

He walked into the Great Hall just as Draco passed, yelling "You better hurry up Potter, or you'll be late for death!"

It was time for the third Task.


	2. The Third Task

**Chapter Two ****–** _The Third Task_

The minute Harry passed under the grandstand he was greeted with mingled cheers and boos. He walked over to his entrance of the maze and waited for the signal. He and Cedric would be entering first, followed by Vicktor and then Fleur.

The minute the cannon went off he darted into the maze and took off on the left path. He ran almost immediately into a Blast-Ended Skrewt and a boggart.

"Impedmenta!"

"Riddikulus!"

He ran by them and whispered "Point me!"

His wand turned to his right, so he took the rightmost fork.

He stopped. In front of him was a sphinx with large green eyes. She smiled at him and said, "In order to pass, you must answer my riddle. If you do not answer correctly, you must take the long route."

Harry nodded. He wasn't very good at riddles but that was better than going around.

She sat up and recited, "What is fragile and pale on the outside but holds golden treasure inside?"

Fragile, pale, golden...

"An egg!" Harry exclaimed.

She smiled and stepped aside. Harry passed, shaking his head at his good luck. He saw the cup and raced toward it, victory gleaming in his eyes.

"Harry, watch out!"

He turned at Cedric's yell and saw the largest spider he'd ever seen. He raced away from it, yelling in pain as the spider stepped on his foot, breaking it. He whirled and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Cedric yelled it at the same time and the spider fell over with a loud thump.

Cedric walked over to him and turned to look at the cup.

Harry irritably said, "You saved my life, take it."

"No," Cedric answered, "we'll take it together."

Harry smiled. "It's a Hogwart's victory either way."

"Correct."

Cedric walked over to him and put one arm under Harry's, lifting the weight off of his foot. They slowly walked over to the trophy and Harry saw Cedric swallow at the closeness of the glittering blue and silver Cup. Harry said "One, two, three!" and they both grabbed a handle.

Dumbledore watched Harry through his half-moon glasses, intently following the fourth year as he made his way through the difficult maze. He was aware of the other three but they could hold their own.

He watched as Harry made it past the sphinx and sprinted toward the cup, not noticing the acromantula crouched in a small recessed corridor. It sprang out at him, but he narrowly avoided it, due, to Dumbledore's surprised amusement, to Cedric Diggory, who had just come the long way around. He watched as they talked and then Cedric gave him an arm and they walked to the trophy. They both reached out, grabbed it, and --- disappeared.

Dumbledore shot to his feet, fear widening his bright blue eyes.


	3. Releasing A Memory

**Chapter 3** - _Releasing a Memory_

Harry released the trophy when he landed, a yelp of pain escaping as his foot hit the hard ground. _The cup is a portkey,_ he thought in a daze, standing up. Cedric lay on the ground, unconscious. Harry left him there and picked up his wand, heading cautiously for the tombstone in the middle of the graveyard he'd fallen in, a large square thing with a figure in a cloak holding a scythe.

He approached the front of it, gazing at the letters. He rubbed off the dirt and swallowed his shock. The name in front of him was _Tom Riddle Sr. _His grandfather's grave! He spun around noticing a large bubbling cauldron big enough for a very large man to sit in completely covered.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry was flung backward, his wand flying and landing on the grass near the cauldron. Approaching him, reverently holding a small bundle and a pure white wand, was Wormtail.

Harry stood up, glaring at the traitor. Abruptly he was lifted up and flung against the figure on the grave, the scythe landing across his front and pinning him there. Pettigrew stood with his back to Harry and released the bundle gently into the cauldron with a small splash.

"Flesh of the servant," he whispered, lifting his mangled hand.

Harry looked away just in time, wishing he could likewise block out the scream of agony and the flash of red from the cauldron.

He could hear Peter sobbing as he got nearer to Harry and he looked over.

"Blood of the enemy," was said with a maniac glint in his small eyes.

Harry flinched as Peter took the dagger used to cut off his own hand and sliced Harry's lower arm. He tapped off three drops of blood from the blade and pulled out his own wand.

"Bone of the Father, unwillingly given, you shall renew your Son."

Dust floated up from the grave Harry stood on and he realized who was being renewed. _Father._

The cauldron flashed silver and burst into flames, causing Harry to turn his head and close his eyes.

When he looked back, a tall figure with vertical slits in his eyes and rich, blood red eyes stood absolutely still where the cauldron had been. As Harry watched, Tom rolled his shoulders once and shut his eyes in apparent concentration. Slowly the shoulders broadened, the face gained color, and black hair appeared on his head. _How can he do that? _Harry wondered. As he watched the lips widened and the nose grew to a normal size.

He opened his eyes and Harry smiled. They were aqua, deep, large and expressive.

Tom Riddle breathed in a long, deep breath. He smiled as the faint aroma of late spring early summer tickled nostrils that had not smelled anything in ages. The feeling of his chest rising and falling in slow rhythm brought tears to his eyes, unshed tears, but tears none the less.

Slowly, royally, he turned to Wormtail, gazing at the man who gazed up at him with a mixture of fear, loathing and reverence in his small beady eyes. He held out his hand and Wormtail gave him the handle of his wand. He stroked the long white wood and the small lynx paw carved into the end, pure bliss closing his eyes.

He opened them and turned sharply to Wormtail, hissing "Hold out your arm."

Trembling his servant held out the stump and Tom hissed in annoyance. "The other one," he snapped as he grabbed it, turning it to expose the snake and skull mark that was the Dark Mark. He pressed his wand into the Mark, watching as it turned pure black. Then he turned away, finally noticing the figure pinned to his father's grave.

Harry watched as his father approached him, noticing his smooth, supple way of walking.

"Harry Potter, we meet again. Soon you shall meet my loyal followers, my Death Eaters. You stand upon the grave of my hateful Muggle father, whom I share the same first name with. A father who hated magic and left my mother the minute he learned she was pregnant with me." There was venom in his voice and a tone that Harry recognized as hurt. That surprised Harry and made him hopeful that his father was more different than most thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Death Eaters, and the fact that he was suddenly released from his temporary prison by a wave of Tom's wand.

"Have you been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" There was a malicious grin on his face.

Harry realized that he would have to say something now, or his father would kill him and never know.

"Merlin's luck be with me," he whispered.

"What?" Voldemort taunted.

He moved closer to Harry, laughter escaping his lips as he gazed into Harry's eyes.

"I said," Harry whispered loudly enough for his father to hear him, "Merlin's luck be with me, Harry Salazar Rowan Riddle." His real name sounded weird on his tongue.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he took a half-step back from Harry. "Lily," he whispered. He raised his wand, pointing it at Harry and flipped around so he was facing the Death Eaters.

"Obliviate massa!" he roared. The Death Eaters were flung off their feet, but Tom didn't notice. He spun around and grabbed Harry by the shoulder. Harry gasped at the feeling that surrounded him, like being sucked through a rubber tube and suddenly they disappeared.


	4. A Life So Changed

**Chapter Four** – _A Life So Changed_

Harry yelped in surprise and renewed pain as he landed on a soft carpet and fell back into a comfortable chintz chair. He could hear a loud roaring noise and so he looked around. He was in a house carved from stone and the roaring noise was from the real waterfall pouring over a ledge in front of a small stained glass window. To his left a fire crackled merrily in a fireplace and to the right a door led into a beautiful wood study. One entire wall that Harry could see was covered in books.

He winced as his ankle reminded him of its condition with a burst of renewed throbbing. He reached down and rubbed it lightly with his fingers, noticing a large desk in one corner with a snake and lion on the front, surrounded by entwined wolfsbane and white roses on a dark emerald and crimson checked background.

When he sat up, he came face to face with his father, who sat across from him on a loveseat couch, one long leg crossed over the other, an intense expression on his handsome face.

"How did you find out that your mother and I were married?" he asked suddenly.

"She wrote a letter for me and had it held until yesterday. It was postdated for July 31, 1980. It told me the truth and it has her will."

Tom flinched. "She wrote the letter and will at that desk a week before she died. I thought it was unnecessary. I was a fool."

"How would you have known that James would suddenly become the arrogant pureblood?" Harry asked incredulously. "You can't predict the future!"

"I should have taken precautions!" Tom shot back, linking his hands behind his neck and leaning his head back to avoid looking into his son's eyes.

Harry stood up and walked over to his father, looking the older man in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault," he said softly.

"YES IT WAS!" Tom roared loudly. "If I hadn't INSISTED on doing it that way James would have never walked in on me and your mother would be alive! And if I wouldn't have had my guard down he would have never disabled me!"

"IF if if!" Harry snapped. "You can't dwell on all the ifs. If Mother wouldn't have written that letter you'd have killed me! How's that for an if? Leave the past in the past and if you can't handle it than just KILL me! Because knowing my father's alive and doesn't want to be reminded of me and my mother would kill me anyway!"

Tom looked up just as his son looked away, so Harry didn't see the look of pain in his eyes. His son was so much like him, it was painful and amazing at the same time. But in that small speech he reminded Tom strongly of Lily.

He stood up and walked over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up at his father to see a look of pain and a small smile on his lips. "Harry, I could never kill you. Seeing you, knowing once more that you're my son," he shook his head in proud amazement," makes it impossible for me to ever hurt you."

He crouched so that he looked Harry in the eyes. "I'll keep in touch, Harry. Don't tell Dumbledore just yet. I want to leak some rumors first and see how he responds to the fact that I have a son."

He looked at Harry, noticed the cut on his arm and added, "Peter will pay for that."

"Don't let the Death Eaters kill Diggory. He's a student of Hogwarts as well and without his help I'd have never made it through the Third Task at the Triwizard Tournament."

"They won't."

Cedric watched in blank amazement as the Death Eaters stumbled to their feet as the Dark Lord appeared and was suddenly blown backward by Harry Potter.

Potter raced toward him and shouted "Accio cup!"

As the Triwizard Cup soared toward them he said to Harry, "Harry, is that..?"

"Yes, that's Voldemort! Now let's go!"

Tom watched his son and Diggory disappear as he stood up. He smiled as the Death Eaters turned fearfully to him. Now to punish them for 'Potter's' disappearance.


	5. The Changeling Appears

**Chapter Five** – _The Changeling Appears_

Harry sighed. He never seemed to get a break from his semi-celebrity lifestyle. He had thought that things were bad when he'd first come to the school. Now they were five times worse, what with Cedric spreading the tale of how he'd blown Voldemort off his feet and gotten them away from the Death Eaters with the Summoning Charm.

He was packing his stuff in Gryffindor tower when Ron appeared and said, "Harry, mate, Dumbledore wants to talk to you. He's in the Common Room."

Harry blinked and checked his hair. Recently it had been growing longer and flatter, part of the disappearance of his mother's charm and Harry didn't want his disguise to fall apart completely when he was talking to the Headmaster. Last night he'd gotten a major shock when the last of the charm had disappeared and he'd seen his real appearance.

He walked down into the common room and stopped suddenly. Sitting behind Dumbledore was the Potions Master and head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him and said, "Tomorrow all the students will be leaving and the Weasleys and Miss Granger will be going to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. You will be joining them."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said automatically, trying to remember anything his mother had said about the Order.

"Also, sources within Voldemort's inner circle have told us that he has mentioned having a son. Did he say anything like that to you?"

"I'm his son."

Harry was surprised to hear a short bark of laughter as Snape turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'll give Potter some credit that was amusing."

"Riddle." Harry acidly corrected Snape.

"What?" Snape snarled.

"My real name is Harry Salazar Rowan Riddle. Mum chose my second name and Father chose the first and third."

"Who told you this Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mum wrote a letter and had Gringotts hold it until the day of the Third Task."

"Professor, you don't actually believe Potter, do you?" Snape snarled incredulously.

"I do. Harry has never lied to us. How did your father react Harry?"

"He took me to the home he shared with Mum when she'd visit him and asked me not to tell you until he'd spread rumors around. He wanted to check and see how you'd react to his having a son, if you'd turn me in or not."

"There is a spell around you, what is it?"

"A spell to protect my true appearance." Harry reached into his pocket, withdrew his wand and tapped his head very lightly.

There was a brief shimmer as the spell faded away, leaving a taller young man with neat black hair and bangs that fell across one eye, a slim frame that shimmered with magical power and long, thin fingers. He reached up and removed the glasses, tossing them onto a table. The most noticeable difference was the lack of his scar.

Severus' eyes widened. Up until now it had been easy to dismiss Potter's claim of relation to the Dark Lord but now that was impossible. They looked almost identical. He could see Lily in the more delicate curve of his jaw, but the rest was the Dark Lord.

"Headmaster," Harry added hesitantly, "I would like to enter as a new student."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Harry Potter is too well-known. This appearance will not be accepted by those who know me."

"What if you joined as Harry Riddle?"

"Under my real name? Doesn't the Ministry know Father's real name?" Harry said, startled.

"No. Tom was a complete stranger to the Ministry. None of them even know he was a student here."

"Okay," Harry answered. Dumbledore smiled. Harry acted so confident, but Albus could tell he was still getting used to this. So was he, for that matter. The idea that Tom had never wanted this magical war was a prospect that made him hopeful for the future.

"He's here," Harry said softly.


End file.
